


To tame and convert

by CharlieOnTheHill



Category: Cosplayer, Jackie - Fandom, RWBY, Real Person Fiction, Sakura-Fraust
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Mind Break, Smut, blowjob, convert to straight, cosplay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieOnTheHill/pseuds/CharlieOnTheHill
Summary: Upon the last day of RTX, you find yourself meeting another RWBY cosplayer you used to follow on Tumblr, Sakura-Fruast. She made a deal with Rooster Teeth that you were also a part of, what the deal entails is in this story.(Sorta connected to the other story, Best RTX Ever)





	To tame and convert

With an extra bounce in your step as you walked through the early morning floors of the Austin Convention Center, you couldn't help from smiling like a goof as you remembered what has happened so far. You've already had a mind blowing experience the day before, and were left to wonder if this day will be as near as good.

Today, you felt the need to walk about the other side of the massive building to explore some more, as well as go look for what you were looking for at RTX in the first place.

You were also on the second floor where a lot more panels and minor events were held. Most were empty and never used, some only used once for one day, and some were used throughout the whole con for different people. You remember most were for people or personalities you either didn't recognize or didn't really care for.

So of course you were pretty happy to see the one booth you had been waiting on for a few months already. It was the booth for a small time cosplayer, Sakura Fraust.

See, only a few months into this year did the tickets for RTX go on sale and you had already planned to cop one for yourself the day they were ready. But, it was about a week before the sale begin did Burnie Burns himself make a pretty controversial tweet.

He said something about a trivia questionnaire for Rooster Teeth as a whole that even some of the most hardcore fans would struggle to complete would be linked. The first 10 people to get a complete score on it would receive a code to use for their ticket purchase for a special RTX treat for this year only. Being the fanboy that you were, you aced the questionnaire and were placed at number 2. Most people didn't even attempt because of a small fee for every try. Though it didn't stop you.

And more fortunately for you, their was a later tweet from the man himself as he stated that there were a few cheaters in the little test and were denied their special code. Meaning you were literally the boy with the golden ticket, in a sense.

Once you had used your code when you bought your tickets, nothing really happened that day. Making you wonder if Burnie was actually screwing fans over. However, your accusations were denied once you received a personal email from Burnie, congratulating you on your success as well as being the soul winner. He then went on to explain what the prize was and why such a short amount of people out of the tens of thousands of people that go to the convention were to win.

He detailed how he and the rest of Rooster Teeth have been sort of 'harassed' by one person for the past 4 years. An aspiring cosplayer who wants to toll with the big kids and get some exposure, but she was still very poor and not what he really considered "best for business" which is saying something compared to the amount of artist/cosplayers/and personalities with enough money can get a panel for the right price.

Regardless, he felt like she was honestly a fanatic that wanted exposure more than she wanted to be apart of the fun experience that RTX provides, and because of that, he settled on a compromise. He personally allowed her to have her own booth for the last day of the convention, and she'd never have one again. Just as you were wondering how you'd fit into this equation, Burnie addressed your role in his problem, and why she'd never want to have another RTX booth again.

Apparently, he told her that all of the winners of the online trivia questionnaire would be able to have 'alone time' with her for as long as they want. He never told her anything specific and would avoid her questions, but he wasn't afraid to be blunt with you of course.

Basically, you had the chance to fuck her to your horny heart's content.

He explained that you were to use a special phrase to her once you were both face to face, and she would comply with no question.

Once you were done reading, you lost count of how many times you had to re-read the email, wondering if it was a fake. But it wasn't, it was the man's email. You were given permission from a stranger, to fuck another stranger. It was too true to believe, but it was in front of your face and clear as day. Plus, it was just a word phrase, if she didn't understand you could just walk away with nothing to lose.

Which takes you to now, currently at the convention you'd been looking forward to with the girl in question in a room filled mainly with chairs that faced a long table on a platform, the table had microphones on little stands for other panels. However, she wasn't even lucky enough to sit up top, forced to use a table on the floor just in front of the little stage. But she didn't seem to mind, there was a handful of her fans that knew her through tumblr as well as her girlfriend beside her. Right... You almost forgot.

Apparently, much to your hearts discontent when you first found out, she prefers to swing the other way. Already managing to hook up with some other girl who was a bit more anonymous about her identity, usually covering her face and never revealing her name. Her handle was something like foxsizedkitune or whatever, didn't matter, none of it did. It some weird sadistic way, it only made you more excited that you were gonna fuck a dyke.

With a wicked grin, much more darker than the pleased smile from before, you made your way to her pathetic booth, thinking more on how Burnie said he really was tired of her. Meaning you had to do a good job. Passing by the other fans and friends of the girl, you approached Jackie's table right as she was done talking with someone else. Seeing you, she smiled brightly and greeted you.

"Hi! Anything for me to sign?" You could tell just how happy she was just to be here, to finally have her own booth and not just be a cosplayer walking around with no other purpose than to just have fun with it, now able to make a bit of a name for herself. Boy, were you going to ruin it. With nothing in your hand or not even a hello back, you just leaned in over the table and hoped your magic words granted by Burnie were real and not just some wet dream.

"You ever wonder why we're here?" You said it as clear and audible as you possibly could, just like you had been practicing in front of the mirror for the pass couple months leading up to this very moment. And to make a dream come true, you could tell it worked. Because the moment those words escaped your mouth and were registered in her brain, you could already see the defeat in Jackie's expression.

Her eyes widened in shock, her jaw dropped as much as it could without her mouth actually opening, and she just about froze in place before closing her eyes and sighing. She was hoping this wouldn't happen. For on her side, she had been slightly briefed. When she was finally granted her chance at a booth for RTX, there was a catch that had nothing to do with all the money in the world. She found that in her email she was going to most likely meet someone at her booth, something about a contest winner. And this winner would tell her a secret phrase that only she and that fan would know. And if that phrase was used, that fan would be free to do with her whatever they pleased as the room would be emptied and locked by whichever guardians are present. It was so vague and not detailed that she didn't have any idea what it meant.

But she had to look over it, this was what she aspired for! A booth for her cosplays at RTX, to gain some exposure and popularity. Even at the cost of whatever it was that some stranger wanted to do to her. But the day was going by so well and for the fist couple hours, she figured you were never gonna show, until now, looking her dead in the eye and waiting for your chance.

When she finished her dreadful reaction, Jackie then left her spot without a word and waled over to one of the guardians present, as the protocol went though. The guardian then nodded and stood up on the stage, grabbing one of the microphones on the table and got everybody's attention, letting them all know that the booth had to be closed early for whatever reason. Regardless of it, nobody was going to argue with them as they all shuffled out, slowly leaving only a few people in the room.

Looking around, you wondered where Jackie went. You searched a bit before finding her on the other side of the room, hugging her girlfriend with a bit of a sad look on her face, making you almost feel bad for doing this. Almost.

As foxsizedkitsune walked out, you and Jackie were the only ones left in the room, the silence was almost deafening with how sudden it was. You feel like you would've had cold feet in this situation, but thanks to your last interaction with another RWBY cosplayer just a day ago, your confidence was boosted. When the you both heard the doors get locked from the outside, it left the two of you to just stare at each other and wait.

Observing her sexy figure, you noticed which outfit it was and recognized it. It was some original Yang costume she made, consisting of an orange tank top with aviator sunglasses tucked into the neckline, a snap back hat of the same colour, and the normal black booty shorts that fitted every Yang outfit. It looked suited for summer, like a workout outfit the character would probably wear. She had deemed it 'fuckboi Yang'. Whatever the Hell that meant. \

"Well?" She asked, sounding very irritated and not at all happy with this situation. She still didn't know exactly what it was you were gonna do, and that left her very annoyed. So of course you were going to make it pretty clear what your intentions were, all you did was raise your hand and use your fingers to make a 'come hither' motion as you slowly walked as did she. You both met in front of the table, only about a foot away from each other. She was trying to glare at you, but your eyes were too focused on the rest of her body. Even though she wasn't completely curvy and busty, something about her was a certain kind of sexy that you loved.

When you were finally able to look her in the eyes, you remembered just what power you had. Smirking, you told Jackie to sit at the edge of the table and take off her top, wondering if she even had a bra. But there was some resistance, and that wasn't going to do.

"Excuse me?!" She asked, almost like there was a choice in the matter. The booth came with a price, and you both knew it.

"You were told that you were gonna do whatever I wanted right?" You asked, reminding her of what was supposed to happen. When you asked her, she struggled a bit to retort, so you decided to grill a bit more to guarantee some results.

"I'm not sure if they mentioned this to you, but my email mentioned you'd be banned immediately if I told any of the guardians if you didn't hold up your end, and that would be quite a shame, so..." You trailed off, giving her the hint. She stood there a while, stiff and unsure. It wasn't hard to do, but it didn't take a genius to know what you were going to do. With a pout and sigh of discontent, she did what you told her. Though a bit reluctant, Jackie leaned at the edge of the very table you met her at, and proceed to lift up her top, revealing her toned abs as she did.

Right. You almost forgot. One thing about her you remember was how much she loved to work out, always bragging about her athletic body and how the results paid off. Of course, the only people to care were her horny fanboys. (Such as yourself). You yourself weren't that much into very toned women or athletes per se, but damn if she didn't have a fine body, quite the gym jockey indeed.

You always wondered if the abs were meant to compensate for her smaller chest, which was something that usually ruined the accuracy of her Yang outfit, but it was only genetics, oh well. Speaking of her breasts, your eyes then traveled up to see her black, lacy B-Cup bra which covered her natural globes you've always fantasized about. She had always posted so many teasing gifs and selfies with either her hands covering them or just having them cropped. It honestly pissed you off with how only a few lucky other lez friends of hers. Now, you had them all to yourself, your wicked grin of sadism was having quite the day.

You thought of stepping forward, and just pawing at her body to your heart's content before using her to get you off. However, you remembered this was going to be a one time thing, and you would never have the chance to fuck a dyke silly again. You wanted to savior the moment as well as drag this on just to make her uncomfortable, and hopefully coax her into it. Regardless, taking your time was the best idea.

However, once she let you get a good look, Jackie's arm crossed in front of her chest in a failed attempt to cover her form, which didn't do much considering how much was already showing before she even took off her top. You figured she could be as reluctant as much as she wants, still won't stop you.

"I guess I should re-phrase, I want you, topless." You said, a bit stoic but the demand was clear. Again, she looked conflicted as she gazed at the ground with a blush on her face, before slowly reaching behind her back and undoing her straps. Once her bra was undone and slipping off her shoulders, Jackie made quick work of getting her arms out of the loops and quickly throwing it to the side like it was too hot to touch, her discomfort and emotion very obvious.

And at last, her glorious mounds were presented to you, a pair of boobs you had dreamed about were finally shown to you. She already knew better than to hide them with how stern you were with what you commanded of her, as Jackie kept her arms to her sides and allowed you to stare at them at every angle. They were plump and simple like any other pair you could find on the internet, but they belonged to Jackie of Sakura-Fraust, and that made it better.

You knew you wanted to savor the moment, but your primal desires were too much to keep down as you didn't even notice the movement of your hands reaching forward and until they made contact with her skin and you actually touched her for the first time. Even though your fingertips were just at the point of barely grazing her skin, Jackie already shut her eyes tight and almost stepped back if t weren't for the table she was leaning on.

Feeling bolder, you then used your hands to cup both her breasts and get a nice handful before lightly squeezing them, until you were at the point of pawing and playing with them gently like any other foreplay. As much as Jackie didn't want a man doing this, both of you couldn't deny the whimpers and sharp inhales of unwanted pleasure she released with your hands massaging her breasts.

The way you squeezed them, how your thumbs brushed and rubbed her already hardened nipples brought you some pleasure with the affect you left. Smiling, you decided to go further and lean in, she assumed you were going to perhaps use your mouth on them, but Jackie was surprised to feel your face nuzzling into her neck as you kissed her sensitive skin as you remembered her answering a question on her blog about how much she liked having her neck treated.

In fact, you figured the best way to keep this going was to use every little kink and detail she admitted to loving on her blog, using her own public confessions against her in this moment. No doubt she could feel your lips curl as you kept treating her neck with gentle kiss until you began to tantalizingly lick the skin before sucking it, alternating between sides of her neck while your hands played with her perky breasts like toys.

After a while, you felt like your pants were getting a bit too tight with how constricted your cock was as it grew, hardening and begging for attention. And give it some attention you will, or, Jackie will. Pulling away from her wet neck, you admired the spots of future hickies in growing from how much you sucked her neck as your hands were still on her breasts. You then moved them away and placed them on her shoulders, pushing her down lightly so she's get the idea of what you wanted.

Jackie was still in relishing in the unsure and non-consensual bliss of pleasure your lips and hands gave alone, shivering a bit in place as her eyes were shut tight when she just sat back allowing it to happen. But now, it was her time to give back, and the typical reluctance returned, but she was cooperating more as she slowly got onto her knees and avoided looking at you.

It didn't stop you from undoing your pants in a slow and taunting manner just to drag it on to her discontent, until she was face to face with the tent of your boxers once your pants hit the floor. You caught her taking a glance and her blush deepened. You weren't sure if you were her first cock, but it would sure be an honour. Jackie had been waiting for you to pull down the last piece of fabric as she looked up you in frustrated confusion, until you spoke.

"You do it." You said soft but sternly, leaving no room for argument in your voice alone. Of course, she was hesitant. But began to keep up with being told what to do or face the consequences. With slow hands, she reached up and grabbed the hem of your underwear and dragged them down, finding it a bit hard with how much your erection was pushing against the fabric, but she manged to pull down your boxers to your knees and let gravity finish it off.

Once you were finally exposed in front of the Yang cosplayer, she had her eyes widened from the sight of your long cock right in front of her face, hard and throbbing for attention. When she saw that you made no move, it was up to Jackie to give now. With one hand, she slowly wrapped it around your shaft and began to pump it to max length. She may not have actually been attracted to cocks, but still had an idea how to please them.

Though 'please' would be an understatement with how unenthusiastic she was about the handjob, you've certainly felt better from your own hands than this. And you weren't even planning on just getting a sad jerk off from this girl, so you had to speed it up.

"Use your mouth." You said, getting impatient. It would help getting you lubed up as well.

"W-wait, I... Can't..." She stammered, feeling like she had any power to draw a line here, which was nowhere at all true.

"But you will, or else... You know." You said, smirking at her as you looked down, only to be met with her glaring daggers at you. With a sigh, she looked back at your prick and stuck out her tongue, fearing the possibilities on what it would be like as she leaned in to lick your tip like a kid tasting their greens. But, much to her and your own surprise, she didn't pull away instantly. Actually finding it somewhat decent, and continuing to lick along your shaft and swirl her tongue around the helmet of your dick.

Getting familiar with the taste of flesh, she kept it up as she began to lick more around every angle of your cock as she could, the underbelly, the tip, and making sure to drag her tongue from the base to the end. She kept this up until a steady rhythm of pleasure was built as she managed to get a hang of it, not looking pleased but more enthusiastic with sucking you off. You were quite surprised with how she seemed to be into it only after a while, but weren't complaining as you got sucked off by this lesbian.

After a while, she grew bold enough to engulf your cock into her mouth as she blew you properly, taking you into her mouth as you groaned in bliss from how great it felt. It wasn't as good as your last suck, but still enough to send jolts of amazement throughout your body as you reached down to place a hand on her head. Interlocking your fingers in Jackie's Yang wig, you helped guide her along your cock to more pleasurable spots as she took you deeper.

Not enough for a good gag, but still placing the majority of your shaft in her mouth as her warm and wet mouth sent you to cloud nine. Not wanting to finish too quick, you helped her pull away from your cock and lower her face to your balls, which was met with some confusion but she still went to work anyway. Placing her lips against your scrotum, Jackie proceeds to gently kiss your sack until she licks as much as she can, coating both your balls with slick saliva.

She was really coaxed into this blowjob, learning to multitask as she used one of her hands to pump your cock while placing one of your balls in her mouth and sucking roughly. God, it was heaven. The amateur and inexperience almost made it feel that much hotter as she was getting better in the span of only a few minutes, playing with your balls while jerking you good. As you were able to recover and fend of the appending orgasm, a dastardly idea popped in your mind that you couldn't pass.

Pulling your hips back, you aimed your cock back to her mouth which she took back in with no problem, she must have been a natural. However, she wasn't prepared for the movement of your hips as you bucked them into her mouth, essentially fucking her face without pushing all the way to her throat. You knew she wasn't too ready for a proper deepthroat, so you were just simply taking over as your fucked her mouth and took control of the pace.

Looking down, you could see fear in Jackie's eyes as she was scared of you actually making her gag, which only brought out more of your sadistic nature and placed your hands on either side of her head just to keep her still while you fucked her mouth. You seriously wished you could've fucked her throat away to your heart's content, but this wasn't even the best part. It'd be a waste of an orgasm.

Stopping your hips slowly, she looked back up at you waiting for an answer as her mouth was too busy to ask you. However, the wicked grin of mysterious intentions on your face only told her that the two of you weren't done yet. Her frustrated and annoyed reactions were now replaced with fear and obedience, which only made this all more fun and easier. You weren't sure that this was conditioning, but either way, you were going to use her other hole.

Pulling yourself out of her mouth again, you reached down to her shoulders and helped stand her up to her feet. Without any hesitance, you couldn't keep yourself form leaning in and capturing her lips for a surprise kiss as you wrapped your arms around her waist. She gasped a bit and placed her hands on your own shoulders in turn, but she didn't push you away like she wanted, and found herself wrapped her arms around your neck to pull you in.

This didn't go on too long, but you made sure to make the best of your little make out session as your tongue invaded hers, both your organs swirling about as you had gained dominance the moment the kiss began. Never breaking the kiss, one of your hands around her waist crept its way down to get a good grope of her ass, she may have been skinny and petite, but her ass was still a handful.

Once Jackie felt your hand on her ass, she couldn't keep herself from moaning into the kiss from the sudden pleasure. It made you happy from how you were able to please her this good with just one hand, so of course you used both hands to squeeze her ass more and play with it until you were both moaning into each other's mouths and kissing furiously.

Pulling away to gain some oxygen, you noticed the dopey look on her face like she was too dazed to focus. Yep, she was more into this than she let on. But you had to test just to find out.

"Enjoying yourself~?" You teased, loving the way she had to regain her senses and look back at you as she came back to reality. Once she registered what you said, her blush only deepened as she looked away.

"It... It doesn't matter. J-just get this over with." She said, her reactions contradicting her words as you already knew the answer. Regardless, you went on with it. Deciding to take command this time, you got on your knees in front of her just as she did for you, grabbing the hem of her thin, black shorts and quickly yanking them down to her feet, leaving you face to face with her panties.

And what a sight it was, you could already make out a damp spot in the fabric of her panties, which was no surprise at this point. Smiling, you leaned in to plant a gentle but lasting kiss on the spot of her arousal, making her shiver a bit before you began tugging down her underwear to meet her shorts on the floor. Rendering Jackie stark naked, you reveled the sight of her body, all the nostalgic flashbacks of you jerking off to her revealing photos and fantasizing about fucking her dyke brains out all came back, motivating your every move.

Feeling the need to match the girl, you took off your own shirt just to make things equal. And it was pretty hot regardless, cosplaying in Austin Texas in the middle of summer wasn't always the most comfiest of ideas. You were by no means an athlete, but no slouch either, somewhere in the middle of just healthy and looking fine enough without detailed muscles.

Regardless, you could see how embarrassed Jackie was to just look at you, a spark of an old attraction she once had being reignited as she observed your male body. Hook, line, and sinker. Standing back up, you grabbed Jackie once again, turning her around and pressing her against the table, she got the hint and bent over it, raising one knee to place on it to give you better leverage. And now, you were only one thrust away from slamming yourself inside and claiming her. But... You wanted to play just a bit more.

"What do you want~?" You asked, leaning forward over her back, making her turn her head just enough to respond.

"Y-you... I want you and... Your d-dick. Please." You could tell just by her voice it wasn't the sound of somebody being reluctant because she wasn't into dicks, it was like an admission of defeat. She had been conditioned enough to realize she's always loved cocks, and you had the honour of converting her to a more decent lifestyle.

"Good." You simply stated, before lining your cock with her pussy and instantly pushing yourself inside to the hilt, causing her to flip her head back and moan loudly, almost like a scream with how surprised she was to feel so much more stretched than she's ever been before, but not fighting back.

Wasting no time, you kept up your motions and began fucking her raw and primal, smacking your skin together as you went as fast as you could. Making sure to stretch her out just enough to have her pussy fit your cock and your cock alone. Of course, you weren't at all surprised with how tight she was, seeing as how she most likely never had a real dick in her, and it felt like high heaven with how her velvety walls hugged tightly around your shaft as you pumped in and out of her like a piston.

She didn't seem so bad on her side either, Jackie's moans and screams filled the room as she found it pointless to make it seem like she wasn't finding this pleasurable at this point. After what you two did leading up to this moment, she let it all out freely, seeming to not mind the fact that a dick of a man like yourself was currently fucking her senseless.

After a while, you could tell that the mind numbing pleasure was so intense for her that she sounded out words a few times, but couldn't seem to get them out. Disappointed, you thought you had eased out all resistance from the girl, you know she wanted to speak but held back her words to make it seem like she still didn't enjoy this. You would just have to coax it out. Leaning forward, you brought your lips to her ear and spoke.

"How's it feel? To get fucked so hard by a man and love it~?" You teased, before nibbling her lobe. It made her shiver and cry louder, but she was still moaning too much to answer.

"Fuck! You... I, it's-FUCK~!" Jackie called out as loud as ever as she finally came, flipping her head back once more as she began quivering in place from how intense her orgasm was. Her pussy tightly contracting around your shaft as her fluids of arousal gushed freely, getting the table and your thighs pretty wet. Damn, you didn't in her down as a squirter, even after all she had talked about on her blog.

"Wow, didn't even know you could squirt like that~" You said as you slowed down, letting her gain her senses back as she bathed in the orgasmic bliss.

"Neither did I..." She said, looking down away from you. You grew a bit tired of doggy and decided to go for another position, getting her off the table and turning her to face you. As she did, her legs were still weak and she almost fell over as she had to lean on you for support. As she did, her arms wrapped around your shoulders as yours were around her waist like earlier. But as she turned her head up to look at you, you were actually surprised as you felt her lips against yours when she was the one to initiate the kiss.

Grinning into it, you kept it brief as you two were still breathing heavy from your previous fucking. Pulling away, you wasted no time in helping Jackie sit back on the table as she spread her legs without being told to do so. Good, she was learning.

"Damn, you really want this, don't you~?" You said as you grabbed your cock and teased her entrance by rubbing your tip against her folds and clit, not quite pushing it in just yet. It made her mewl and whimper, shivering in place as she was teased. She even had to wrap her legs around your waist to pull you in, but you had to hear her first.

"Y-yes, I do... Just put it back in... Please." She begged, trying to grind her pelvis against your own. It was enough for you to show some compassion, and you helped ease Jackie out of her misery as you immediately plunged your cock right back inside her pussy. She had gotten so wet it was now much easier to slide back in and go back to rutting her like before.

And to no surprise at all, you wear lucky enough to hear all her screams and cries as you fucked her hard and raw, not slowing for anything as your hips pumped into her like a wild man possessed To help her sit still, your arms wrapped themselves around her waist as a means of keeping her supported as well as passionately held as she accepted your loving embrace, not wasting any time to lean in and kiss her deeply. All the while her arms were clinging tightly around your neck.

Damn, you had to admit, she was pretty good for a dyke. So tight and inexperienced, really made it easy to take control, and now you had her wrapped around your finger. And speaking of, you had felt her slowly begin to twitched in placed as she rocked her hips, indicating her finish. To help with this, one of your own hands moved between your bodies and began to furiously rub her clit, no doubt adding incredible stimulation through her body. It was too much for Jackie, she just had to call out.

"O-oh fuck! Your cock is so much better than fingers or toys! F-fuck me harder fuck me harder yes~! Fuck the gay outta me with your huge cock-AHHH YEESS~!" She then hollered as loud as she ever could, losing her mind to the pleasure of your manly cock right before losing her body as she came around your cock once again. The tightness and cries of her arousal had done enough to eventually get you off as well, firing off your hot and thick load of cum right into her pussy, shooting straight into her womb. Whether it was safe or not didn't matter at the moment, it was too hot to ignore.

As Jackie's quivering body slumped onto you, you had no issue with just holding the girl close to you as you two rested in the amazing aftermath. Your prick slowly shrinking in size as it was still within her, keeping a lot of cum in place.

However, you both had gotten quite sweaty and needed to separate. Pulling apart, you two just observed each other's figures before closing in on one more kiss right before picking up your clothes and getting dressed. Once you two silently redressed, you figured your part was done and you were going to head out back to the convention with the remaining time you had. But as you made your way to the door, she called you.

No surprise there.

"Hey uhm, are you going to be gone when the con ends?" She asked, though not looking at you as she did.

You tell her no, and that your hotel stay doesn't end for a few days. She stands there in silence for a bit, then speaks.

"If you're not too far away, you wanna... Come over some time?" She asks with a bright blush on her face, possibly ashamed of her betrayal to her own sexuality as well as her lover, but was still asking you for some more. You grin happily as you tell where and when to meet her tomorrow.

You're not sure if this will be a long term thing, but one thing for certain was that you were going to savior every moment with Jackie.


End file.
